Obsession
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'He wasn't really sure how, when or why. In fact, he wasn't really sure of anything. All he knew was that he felt something' For the first time in a long time, Descole's heart opened up and he began to feel again. Post- Eternal Diva. Heavily implied, one sided Hershel/Descole.


**I was inspired to write this after watching The Eternal Diva again. I don't own Professor Layton (sadly).** **Enjoy!**

He wasn't really sure how, when, or why. In fact, he wasn't really sure of anything. All he knew was that he felt _something_. It was new and different but at the same time strangely familiar. Sometimes it would grow stronger in his dreams or as he watched the one who was causing this feeling inside him from a distance. He knew nothing of what was happening to him apart from one thing; one name that rang out in his mind as clear as the stars in the sky; _Hershel Layton_.

It had started about a year ago, at the time they had first met in the quaint town of Misthallery. He knew of Hershel of course, he had been following him and his exploits for a long time. But when they stood face to face- top hat to mask- in front of each other, he was too distracted on trying to get Hershel out of the way to notice at the time but something inside him burst open. A previously closely guarded gate unlocked and the wall surrounding his heart began to fall away. It was slow at first, barely noticeable unless he wanted to notice it. But then it began to grow. Small changes started happening on the outside. He would follow Hershel through newspaper clippings more closely and question Raymond more frequently about any news of Hershel he ought to hear. As the questions grew in their number, he would receive eyebrow raises and sceptical looks from him but Raymond knew better than to ask questions.

Then they met for the second time. He was prepared this time; he was expecting Hershel to be there. In fact, he was counting on it. He laughed from the shadows of the opera house as people tried to flee. Then he revealed his first great trick to those who remained. People screamed and gasped as the house of music became a water-borne vessel. People ran and shouted and caused general havoc. But the most interesting reaction was Hershel's. Surprise flashed across his face for the briefest of moments before calmly looking around, analysing everything within eyes reach. After allowing himself to observe Hershel a while longer, he announced his puzzles. They were simple tricks to someone with a mind like his own but still, he laughed as he made the entire opera house play his games. He watched those who tried to flee and those who thought they knew it all but in fact knew nothing. But again, the one he watched the closest was Hershel. He looked on, half in glee and half in awe, as Hershel's mind broke down his puzzles and solved them perfectly every time. When the time for playing was over he captured the girl and the boy. His plan did not go entirely as it was supposed to but he was not phased. Hershel would come to him eventually, it was only a matter of time. When they did come face to face yet again, he could have easily activated his end-game plan. But he did not. Instead, he stood and watched, concealing his wonder behind the mask he had vowed to always wear, as Hershel deduced his way through his schemes. Even when he activated his machine, he could not keep his mind totally focused on the prize of Ambrosia that he sought. He duelled with Hershel; his sword could have easily struck the other down but something inside him stopped him from doing so. And when the secrets of Ambrosia were not his; when he fell from his own creation onto the sand below... that was when it all changed. Whatever wonder he had once felt towards this man and his miraculous mind was still there, stronger than ever before. But what was also bubbling inside him was something far worse- desperation. He needed Hershel. He needed him to watch him, to be impressed by him. He craved his attention.

His schemes became more elaborate, his laugh became louder, he even whipped his cape behind him with more flare. The Azran Legacy had become nothing more than a mere step along the way. It was Hershel's attention that he really wanted now. But deep in his heart, he found something he would never admit; not to the world, to Hershel, to even himself. He decided to call it an obsession. He was obsessed with Hershel. But as the last few bricks that had guarded his heart for so long crumbled to dust, the voice inside his head finished the sentence it had started several years ago.

_You are in love with him._


End file.
